school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Connelly
Alex Francis Connelly, is a main character and secondary deuteragonist in the show School Daze. He is the younger brother of Tom Connelly, as revealed in South Park: The Metal of Trust. He used to be on the swim team, but he quit after he lost the backstroke race. Later, in South Park: The Metal of Trust, Alex got arrested along with his father for having sex with children. He returns in the Summer School Daze mini-series, He then reveals that he was released due to being a child himself. Alex appears in almost every episode. Personality Alex’s personality changed throughout the series. In his debut, He was a swimming fanatic. In the 11th Season of School Daze, he was very wimpy. And starting at Season 14, He was gay. More specifically, he’s gay for Rigby. Alex has hugged him, kissed him, and even tickled him on several occasions. Rigby, of course, found his gay side disgusting. No matter how many times Rigby’s told him to stop, he still doesn’t quit. But nonetheless, Rigby still likes him as a friend. Many of the characters like him as well, the only exception is Trent. He HATES Alex. The reason Trent hates him is because he messed up on his science experiment, Causing the teachers to make him re-do it. Willy had some beef with Alex as well. In The School Daze Christmas Movie, Alex, Willy, Mordecai, and Rigby decided to re-enact a stunt from The Joogsquad, with Cole’s car. They drove it off the roof of Tom’s house and ended up totaling the car. When Officer Carter arrived, Alex pinned the blame on Willy, and he got arrested. Alex has been hiding out at the park ever since. However, due to the events of the second movie, He moved back in with his family. Alex is shown to act very immature at times. For Example, he, along with Rigby, would often goof around with his surroundings, and lash out at those who upset him, whether they intend to or not. Appearance Alex has fair skin, green eyes, and blue hair. He is always shown wearing his trademark red glasses, which had previously belonged to his late mother and were given to him as a gift by Aunt Sally. Sometimes, he wears contacts. He wears several outfits throughout the School Daze series. Regular Show In Regular Show, he wears a green t-shirt, blue pants, and brownish-yellow shoes. He wears this until "South Park: The Metal of Trust". Summer School Daze In the Summer School Daze mini-series and Seasons 1-2 of 8th Grade Adventures, he started wearing a white spacesuit with gray gloves and boots. Now he wears this on rare occasions. 8th Grade Adventures (Seasons 13-14) In the 3rd Season of 8th Grade Adventures, he got a new outfit, which consisted of a blue and green jacket, a red short-sleeved undershirt, gray pants, and lime green sneakers. He still wears this on a few occasions. 8th Grade Adventures (Seasons 14-17) In Season 4 of 8th Grade Adventures, he got another new outfit, which consisted of a yellow jacket, his red undershirt, blue jeans, and brown boots. When Season 17 began, he started wearing an orange life jacket whenever he left the park. He wore this outfit until “Simpsons Guy 4: The Pokemon Daze”. He wore it again in “A Wicked Good Time”. Regular Show In Space (Seasons 19-33) In the 8th Season of Regular Show, High School Years, and Seasons 1-3 of Forever Sophomores, his outfit changed again. His new outfit consisted of a gray hooded sweater with purple overalls, black shoes, a yellow activity band from McDonald’s, and a red backpack. he maintains his red undershirt from his last 2 outfits. He wore this until “Alli, You’re a Firework!”. However, he went back to wearing this outfit in “The Learning Continues”. School Daze in Paradise In the School Daze in Paradise Series, he appeared in another new outfit, consisting of a green hooded jacket, a white short-sleeved undershirt, khaki cargo shorts, white socks and light blue and gray sneakers. He wore this until “Till We Meet Again”. Animas Extravaganza In the Animas Extravaganza series, he wears a maroon turtleneck sweater underneath a light blue parka with brown fur on the hood, dark gray cargo pants, and stylish red snow boots. Post-Animas Extravaganza (Seasons 33-37) At the end of the Animas Extravaganza series, he receives 1 item of clothing each from 3 of his new friends so he can always remember them: a red and white cap with a green "L" on it from Ash(though he didn't actually get it from Ash, it was a gift from Gammy), a blue vest from Luffy(which Luffy wore in the Sabaody Archipelago Arc), And black Shinobi wristbands from Naruto(which resemble the standard Shinobi headband that Naruto always wears). In Season 32, he wore these items with his usual gray collared sweater and purple overalls. However, starting with Season 33, He sported his red hat, blue vest, and black wristbands with a completely different outfit after wearing out his old one during his second battle with the Sock-Headed Bandit. That outfit consists of a black North-Face jacket with rolled up sleeves, his red undershirt, light gray baggy sweatpants, and orange and blue Nike sneakers with light gray soles. He wore this for the rest of Forever Sophomores. Summer Era In Oak House and Summer Chronicles, Alex wears an outfit similar to what he wore in the School Daze in Paradise series, but with a few changes: his red cap, blue vest, and black wristbands are added to his attire, the sleeves on his green jacket are rolled up(similar to his previous black jacket), and his light blue pair of sneakers are replaced by his current orange pair. In Virtual Paradise, Alex keeps his red and white cap, and wears his blue vest as a shirt, and only one of his black wristbands. He also wears turquoise swimming trunks with an orange leaf pattern, as well as orange and blue sandals. Advanced Education (Current) In Advanced Education, Alex replaces his previous cap, vest, and wristbands with a new set of accessories given to him by Ash, Luffy, and Naruto at the end of Anime Extravaganza Movie: Endless Summer: ''Ash gave him a black and red cap with a green Poke-ball on it(similar to Ash's Hoenn cap), He got a new light blue vest from Luffy(which Luffy wore in Amazon Lily and most of Impel Down), and Naruto replaces Alex's wristbands with dark blue Shinobi fingerless gloves(which are similar to Kakashi's). He now sports these items with a brand-new outfit, which consists mainly of an orange t-shirt with a light gray stripe and a motorcycle rider on it, a blue long-sleeved undershirt, military green cargo pants, and blue and white high-top sneakers. In cold weather, he wears his red boots and light blue parka from Animas Extravaganza with this outfit. In the Season 4 finale, Alex is revealed to have "'1Y3M'" written on his right bicep, which could mean "1 Year, 3 Months", possibly foreshadowing the return of Ash, Luffy, and Naruto in Advanced Education. Dog-Daze In Dog Daze of Summer, Alex wears summer-themed clothing that follows the same color scheme as his previous outfit. While keeping his red cap, light blue vest, and dark blue fingerless gloves, Alex now wears an orange short-sleeved hoodie with a gray horizontal stripe in the middle, a green sleeveless undershirt, blue cargo shorts, white socks, and the same blue sneakers he wore in Advanced Education. He also sports a green and black backpack, which was a parting gift from Ben Tennyson. Senior Year In Senior Year, Alex once again receives 3 new accessories from his heroes, but they are different from the previous sets he was given in the past: He got a straw hat with a blue band around it from Luffy, a green flak-jacket from Naruto, and red fingerless gloves with white borders and Pokeball symbols on the back from Ash. He wears these items with yet another brand-new outfit, which is in the same format as his High School Years outfit, but with the colors from his third 8th Grade Adventures outfit. He wears a short-sleeved, yellow high-collared shirt with his old red undershirt, blue denim overalls with a shuriken holster, and brown Shinobi sandals. In cold weather, he wears a yellowish-orange parka with brown fur underneath his flak-jacket, and replaces his sandals with brown boots. Other Outfits * Whenever he is watching YouTube in bed with Mordecai and Rigby, he is usually seen wearing a red South Park t-shirt, which he wears underneath most of his outfits, along with blue shorts and white socks. After Animas Extravaganza, his shorts are replaced with blue plaid pajama pants. His shirt is sometimes seen in a different color, such as blue, orange, gray, or other colors. * During Uncle Bill's Funeral, Alex can be seen wearing a black formal suit with a white dress shirt underneath, a black bow tie, black dress shoes, and his hair is dyed brown. * During his Doctor's Appointment in "A Medical Poaching", Alex wore a maroon hoodie, his red undershirt, blue baggy sweatpants, and his black shoes. * While recovering from his Charlie Horse in "Painful Pulling", Alex wears a blue Under-Armour hoodie with a dark-gray FNAF t-shirt underneath, and gray athletic pants tucked into his black shoes. * Alex wears 4 different swimsuits throughout the series. With them, he always wears red goggles. * In 8th Grade Adventures, Alex wears a yellow pair of trunks with a blue leaf pattern. * In High School Years, the third movie, and Season 2 of Forever Sophomores, Alex wears a purple swimsuit with dark gray stripes. * In the Paradise series, Animas Extravaganza, and the Summer Era, Alex wears a pair of turquoise trunks with orange leaves on them. * In The Rise of Bill Arc, Alex wears a red life vest and a pair of blue swim trunks with white cuffs. This outfit is similar to Luffy's pre-timeskip outfit. * In Advanced Education, Alex wears an orange swimsuit with a black swim-brief-like marking on it, as well as red swirls on each side, resembling Naruto's Shippuden jacket. * In the Final Season of Advanced Education, he wore dark blue trunks with a popsicle pattern on them. * During the Ring ceremony, the Best Buddies Prom, and Track Banquet, Alex wore a white dress shirt with a blue tie, khaki pants, and black dress shoes. He also wears his red cap, light blue vest, and dark blue fingerless gloves with this outfit. * During Aunt Sally and William’s Wedding, Alex wore a white long-sleeved dress shirt with green cuffs on his biceps, a green tie, black trousers, and black shoes. He also wears his straw hat, flak-jacket, and gloves with this outfit. * At age 5, Alex wore a green striped t-shirt, blue overalls, and red sneakers. * When going outside in the Alternate timeline, Alex wears a yellow short-sleeved polo shirt, medium-blue shorts, brown converse sneakers, and multi-colored bracelets. * In Unified Basketball, Alex's uniform is similar to Rock-Lee's main outfit. He wears a green jumpsuit with orange leg-warmers, along with his straw hat, flak-jacket, and fingerless gloves. He also wears the same blue sneakers from the Advanced Education series. Unlike the other team members, Alex does not wear the standard jersey for the team. * During the Homecoming Dance, Alex wears a teal dress shirt with rolled-up sleeves, dark gray trousers, and black formal shoes. Biography Shortly after Alex was born, his mother sitcom-ed to her AIDS virus. Therefore, he never met his mother. Years Later, he met Mordecai and Rigby after they showed up at his house. After spending the weekend together, they compete in the Special Swimming Olympics. Unfortunately, Alex lost because he screwed up on the backstroke race. Months Later, he parted ways with Mordecai and Rigby due to having feelings of depression about his loss at the Olympics. He returns in "South Park: The Metal of Trust", as he was seen at the Super Adventure Club with his father. Afterwards, he was arrested for child molestation along with his father. Before being carted off, he tells Cartman that the cheater is a ginger. In the same movie, he is revealed to be Tom's younger brother. Years Later, he returns again and reveals that he was released due to being a child himself, and that he spend 2 years with the Franklin Fish, competing in swim races worldwide. At the start of the 8th Grade Adventures series, Alex was the punching bag of the family, he was always punished by his father. After reuniting with Mordecai and Rigby, He became part of the main cast along with Mordecai and Rigby. The trio spend the first half of the High School Years series in space, while in the other half and further, they begin to appear in every episode. Relationships Tom Tom and Alex are shown to have a strong brotherly bond. Tom and Alex often help each other out with chores that need to be done in the house. Tom also comforts Alex whenever he gets upset about something, such as a conflict with another character, not getting his way, etc. He is also strict towards him whenever he annoys Rigby. Allison Alex and Allison appear to have an on-and-off relationship. In earlier episodes, the two are shown to get into conflicts pretty often. The fighting has become less common as the series progressed, and they began respecting one another, as Allison often pulls Alex out of confusing situations. She does still tease him on occasion. Aunt Sally Aunt Sally has been Alex’s mother-figure all his life. They do love each other, but they do often have arguments once in a while, like when he acts hostile towards her for letting William force him and the gang to shovel the driveway in “Winter Labor Force”, and got mad at her for choosing not to have Thanksgiving at Gammy’s in “Thanks, But No Giving”. He also disapproves of her relationship with William, and gets annoyed whenever she defends him. William Alex really hates his father William. He hates spending time with him because he gets angry a lot, yells at everyone, and ruins family-outings. He also doesn’t like it when William makes the family do chores. His hatred towards William may also stem from the abuse Alex received from him in older episodes. Despite this, there are a few occasions where he got along with William. Uncle Jerry Uncle Jerry and Alex appear to have a father-son relationship, as he occasionally takes him to fun places, though he is strict when he needs to be. Michael Alex gets along with Michael and enjoys watching him play video games on his computer. He also acted as a voice of reason towards him on a few occasions. Willy Willy and Alex are shown to be very close friends, often goofing around and getting into shenanigans together. Despite this, their relationship has been strained on a couple occasions. Willy has shown frustration towards Alex for both getting him arrested in “The School Daze Christmas Movie”, but forgave him after a while. They also had a falling out in “A Hair-Raising battle Against Depression”, but they made up at the end of the episode. Ronny Alex and Ronny are able to get along, though Alex would often encourage Rigby whenever he teases him for his overreactions to losing Trivia games, and his crush on Bonnie Mordecai Mordecai is one of Alex’s best friends, so they are very close, though not as close as he is with Rigby. Alex sees Mordecai as an older brother and enjoys hanging out with him. He also comforts Alex when he is upset. Sometimes, he would lecture Alex for his misbehavior. Rigby Out of all the characters Alex has encountered in the series, the closest and most sincere relationship he has ever had is with his best friend Rigby. The two share a brotherly bond and enjoy watching YouTube together. Alex is also known to be sexually attracted to Rigby, as he would often hug him, kiss him, and even tickle him in mostly every episode they appear in together. He used to pick on him on occasion, but he stopped after “Rigby’s Revenge”. Since then, their relationship has been growing stronger as the series continues. For example, he became depressed when Rigby disappeared in “Where’s Rigby?”, defended Rigby from his old High School bullies and other negative influences in the Race Against Time Arc, and burst into tears when an alternate version of Rigby died in a house fire. Rigby, on the other hand, has gone from being tense with Alex to loving him like a brother/son. He enjoys cuddling with him, and also comforted Alex when he was upset in several episodes. He has even stood up for Alex when Trent was scolding him for getting everyone sick in HU019. Rigby has also kissed Alex in “Operation: Rage-Escape!”, hinting that a small part of him might be in love with Alex as well, but he later claims that he only did it to make Alex’s first Homecoming dance memorable. Dora Alex and Dora are shown to have a stable relationship. Alex respects Dora’s interests in exploring. She has also been a voice of reason for Alex on a few occasions, and expressed disapproval of Alex’s mistreatment towards Rigby in earlier episodes. Diego Alex and Diego are shown to get along greatly. Alex respects Diego’s skills at rescuing animals. He has also been a voice of reason for Alex on a few occasions, and expressed disapproval of Alex’s mistreatment towards Rigby in earlier episodes. Caillou In earlier episodes, Alex is shown to really like being around Caillou and considering the two of them to be best friends. Currently, Alex and Caillou remain good friends, but not as close as Alex is with Rigby. Caillou is also shown to be a source of comfort for Alex, like when Rigby went missing at the AMC in “Where’s Rigby”, and witnessing an alternate version of Rigby die in a house fire in “Time Rupture 3: Road to Wampanoag”. Trent Trent absolutely despises Alex. He is annoyed by his dumb decisions and homosexuality. His hatred towards him started when Alex ruined his Science Fair project in 8th Grade, causing them to re-do it. Since then, Trent has been pretty hostile towards Alex. He becomes irritated whenever Tom brings him to school, and got furious with him when he accidentally broke their second Chromebook in “Cracked Screen of Death”, and scolded him for getting everyone sick from school in various episodes. He also blames Alex for not having classes with their friends in Advanced Education, due to his sickness in the previous year. Bonnie Alex and Bonnie respect each other, though Bonnie is usually annoyed by Alex’s immaturity. They first met at Staples, while Tom and co. were going Back-to-School shopping. Mason Alex is able to get along greatly with Mason, as he enjoys watching him play Papa’s Scooperia, and laughs whenever he says “That’s What She Said”. They first met at Staples, while Tom and co. were going Back-to-School shopping. Ash Alex first met Ash when he, along with Misty & Brock, knocked on his door in search of Pikachu. After Alex helped find Pikachu, the two became great friends, and often hung out together. They rarely get into any conflicts. Whenever Alex was upset about something, either his dad, a fallout with Sally, Ash leaving, etc., Ash would always be a source of comfort for him. Every time they parted ways, Alex was devastated, but they still remain good friends and called each other on Skype. Misty Alex gets along well with Misty, though she would often get irritated by his immaturity. Despite this, she is still able to keep her cool with Alex and form a strong friendship. Brock Alex respects Brock’s intelligence and care for Pokemon. Whenever he is sick, Brock would often use his medical skills to care for him. Starting with ANimas Extravaganza, he is assisted by Chopper. Like many characters, Alex really likes his cooking. Naruto Alex first met Naruto when he, along with his team, show up at his house after an altercation with Team Rocket. Since then, they had been really good friends, and he often trained Alex how to use special ninja attacks. Every time they parted ways, Alex was devastated, but they still remain good friends and called each other on Skype. Luffy Alex first met Luffy and his crew when they were driven to Uncle Jerry’s house. They instantly hit it off and become great friends. He likes Luffy’s sense of humor, and often goofed around alongside him. Every time they parted ways, Alex was devastated, but they still remain good friends and called each other on Skype. Annabelle Alex never had the chance to meet his mother, since she died right after his birth, so it’s unknown what their relationship would have been like. He often talks about her and asks his family what she was like. In the alternate timeline, where she was still alive, the two appeared to have a loving mother-son relationship. Terri Alex doesn’t like Terri that much, due to her critical behavior. She often criticizes him for not acting proper, which annoys him to the max degree. Alex would usually talk bad about her behind her back, and if she were to hear him do so, she would scold him for it. Despite this, there are some moments where they do get along. Trivia * Alex has the same voice actor as Tom and Michael: Stink Putty * Due to his hair and glasses, Alex makes a striking resemblance to Milhouse from The Simpsons, but Matt Groening likes Alex so much that he decides to let School Daze continue using him. * Alex changes his outfit the most out of all characters(excluding Allison, Sally, William, and others, who change frequently), While Tom only changed his outfit twice. * Alex's friend Lizzie disappears after ''The Adventures of Spongebob and Rigby, she is never seen or mentioned again until Rigby brings her up in "The End of Trick-or-Treating". * Alex is the only original character to debut on Cartoon Network. * Alex gets upset whenever someone calls him a "Milhouse Look-A-Like". * Alex, along with Tom, Mordecai, and Rigby, is one of the only 4 characters to appear in every episode of Forever Sophomores. Gallery Alex FS.PNG|Alex's Forever Sophomores Artwork for the first 3 Seasons Alex Summer.png|Alex's Paradise Artwork Alex HSY.PNG|Alex's High School Years Artwork Alex 8GA.PNG|Alex's 8th Grade Adventures Artwork Alex RS.PNG|Alex's Regular Show Artwork WIKPIK21.PNG|Alex's New Outfit WIKPIK22.PNG|Alex's Old Outfit WIKPIK23.PNG|Alex tickling Rigby WIKPIK24.PNG|PARTY BUS! PARTY BUS! PARTY BUS! WIKPIK25.PNG|COME BACK HERE RIGBONER!! WIKPIK26.PNG|Ash and Alex Ready for Battle WIKPIK27.PNG|Alex and Ash on the Run WIKPIK28.PNG|Ash and Alex in UF4 Intro WIKPIK29.PNG|Alex's Franklin Expeditions Artwork WIKPIK30.PNG|IMMA CUT DAT HAIR!!! Alex SSD.png|Alex outfit for Seasons 11-13 Alex S13.png|Alex's Outfit for Seasons 13-14 Alex Winter.png|Alex's outfit during the Animas Extravaganza Series Alex_RS.png Alex_SSD.png Alex_S13.png Alex_8GA.png Alex_HSY.png Alex_Summer.png Alex_FS.png Alex_Winter.png Alex PAE.png|Alex's outfit in Season 32 Alex FS2.png|Alex's outfit in Season 23 and the rest of Forever Sophomores Omniverse Alex.png|Alex's Road to the Omniverse Artwork Alex_Oak House.png|Alex's outfit during the Summer Era. Alex_AE.png|Alex's Advanced Education Artwork Alex_Old1.png|11 Year-Old Alex wearing his Rise of Bill outfit in Advanced Education flashbacks. Alex_Old2.png|10-Year-Old Alex wearing his Post-Animas Extravaganza outfit in the Advanced Education flashbacks. Alex_Old3.png|10-Year-Old Alex wearing his Animas Extravaganza outfit in the Advanced Education flashbacks. Alex_Old4.png|10-Year-Old Alex wearing his School Daze in Paradise outfit in the Advanced Education flashbacks. Alex_Old5.png|9-10 Year-Old Alex wearing his High School Years/Forever Sophomores Seasons 1-3 outfit in the Advanced Education flashbacks. Alex_Old6.png|8-9-Year-Old Alex wearing his 3rd 8th Grade Adventures outfit in the Advanced Education flashbacks. Alex_Old8.png|8-Year-Old Alex wearing his 2nd 8th Grade Adventures outfit in the Advanced Education flashbacks. Alex_Old7.png|8-Year-Old Alex wearing his 1st 8th Grade Adventures outfit in the Advanced Education flashbacks. Alex_Old9.png|6-7 Year-Old Alex wearing his Regular Show/Metal of Trust outfit in the Advanced Education flashbacks. Alex_DD.png|Alex's Dog-Daze Artwork Alex_SY.png|Alex's Senior Year Artwork Alex_AE_SY.png|11-12 Year-Old Alex in Senior Year Flashbacks Alex_FS_SY.png|11 Year-Old Alex in Senior Year Flashbacks Alex_HSY_SY.png|9-10 Year-Old Alex in Senior Year Flashbacks Alex_8GSY.png|8 Year-Old Alex in Senior Year Flashbacks Category:The Connellys